La muerte no es más dulce en navidad
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Bella y Edward llevan casados tres años. Han superado pruebas muy difíciles, como la pérdida de su primer hijo, pero ahora Bella tendrá que luchar por los dos para que todo vuelva a tener sentido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** "Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"**_

_**Titulo: La muerte no es más dulce en navidad.**_

_**Penname: Bellabradshaw**_

_**Summary: Bella y Edward llevan casados tres años. Han superado pruebas muy difíciles, como la pérdida de su primer hijo, pero ahora Bella tendrá que luchar por los dos para que todo vuelva a tener sentido.**_

_**Pareja a Trabajar: Edward/Bella**_

_**Número de palabras: 6.836 (según Word)**_

_**Imagen utilizada: 04. Noche perfecta**_

_**Canción utilizada:**__** Shake up Christmas Train**_

_**Frase utilizada:**__** 17. No quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte.**_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y después de haber mirado el despertador tres veces, dar todo tipo de vueltas en la cama y hacia todos los lados, decidí levantarme y bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Mientras fregaba el vaso eché un vistazo al aparcamiento de enfrente. El volvo plateado seguía sin aparecer.

El volvo, el cual era el motivo de mis pesadillas esta noche, era propiedad de mi marido, Edward. Llevábamos tres años casados, cuatro el próximo abril. Desde hacía unos meses podía volver a decir que éramos felices pues hace año y medio perdimos el bebé que esperábamos cuando no tenía ni tres meses de embarazo.

Fue una etapa dura, quizás la más dura de toda mi vida. Me cerré en mi misma y no pensé en el dolor por el que también pasaba Edward. Llegué a abandonarle durante un mes, me fui a mi antigua casa en Forks y el mismo día en el que se cumplía un mes de la pérdida, Edward vino a buscarme y fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Aquella noche lloramos, rompimos cosas, le golpee, dimos voces y finalmente entre lágrimas nos dormimos abrazados. Nos alejamos del mundo durante dos meses, el tiempo en el que volvimos a ser personas. Y desde entonces hemos vivido una nueva vida en la que nos centramos principalmente en nuestro matrimonio y dejamos apartados pos un tiempo los planes de aumentar la familia.

Esa noche Edward había tenido la cena de empresa como cada navidad y todavía no había vuelto. Estaba preocupada como cualquier esposa lo estaría pero en el fondo estaba tranquila pues todos los años eran iguales. Se emborrachaban y terminaban durmiendo en casa de Emmett. Mañana me llamaría Rosalie para ir a recoger a mi marido y cuando llegase a casa se metería en la cama hasta la noche.

Sentí un escalofrío y me volví a la cama mentalizándome sobre el día de mañana. Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta demasiado fuertes y continuos para que entraran dentro de la buena educación. Bajé las escaleras mientras me ponía la bata de seda blanca y al abrirla me quedé congelada.

Había dos policías en la puerta de mi casa y lo primero que pensé fue en Edward. ¿Estaría en comisaría?

-¿Señora Cullen?- dijo el que estaba más alejado. Era rubio y con la tez morena, sus ojos estaban tapados tras unas gafas de sol con efecto espejo.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?- se miraron entre ellos y tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Se trata de su marido el señor Cullen, tiene que acompañarnos.- dijo el que estaba más cerca de mí. El mal presentimiento que había sentido anteriormente se acentúo hasta tal punto que sentí nauseas

-¿Pero está bien?- dije desesperada.

-Tiene que acompañarnos, dese prisa.- dejé la puerta abierta y supuse que entraron porque no les volví a mirar. Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro dormitorio donde me vestí con lo primero que pille en el armario.

Cuando bajé estaban parados en medio del recibidor y nada más verme me guiaron hacia el coche patrulla.

-¿Agente que pasa con mi marido?- pregunté separando cada palabra para que se diesen cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que estaba a punto de un taque de nervios.

- Su marido ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico esta madrugada. Se encuentra en el hospital, no sé su estado pero según fue el choque… no espere demasiado.- No, no, Edward no, él no podía, él no se merecía un accidente. Yo le necesitaba, no podía dejarme, no ahora- le pido por su bien que mantenga la calma hasta que hable con un médico. Siento no haberla avisado antes pero el accidente fue tan fuerte que se perdieron los papeles de identificación y hasta que no llegó al hospital y le quitaron la alianza de matrimonio no pudimos contactarla.

Me daba igual, solo podía pensar que mi marido, el hombre de mi vida, lo más importante para mí y que sin él mi vida sería insípida estaba en una cama de hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Dos horas después estaba en una silla de plástico esperando a tener noticias de mi marido. Cuando llegué tuve un ataque de ansiedad mientras me contaban como fue el choque y como se encontraba Edward.

Físicamente tenía rotas varias vértebras y parte de la pelvis, era posible que nunca recuperase al cien por cien el movimiento de la pierna izquierda pero lo que más preocupaba a los médicos era la cabeza. No sabían hasta que punto estaba dañado el cerebro y ahora le estaban operando tratando de reconstruirle la pelvis y soldarle las vértebras.

Debido a mi ataque de ansiedad me habían insistido en permaneces en una camilla en observación pero me había negado rotundamente prefería estar donde estoy ahora. En una silla de plástico, con dolor de espalda pero muy cerca de las puertas que conducían al quirófano donde la vida de mi marido y por tanto también la mía pendía de un hilo.

Pasaron dos horas y muchos doctores frente a mí. Algunos pararon a preguntarme como me encontraba, seguramente conociendo mi accidente al llegar al hospital. Paré a las diez primeros para preguntarles que tal estaba Edward y en el décimo desistí después de haber recibido la misma contestación '' aún está en quirófano '' yo tan solo pedía un ''está bien'' o ''pronto lo llevaremos a una habitación donde pueda verle'' pero esas respuestas nunca llegaron.

Durante la tercera hora de espera llegaron Esme y Carlisle, los cuales estaban desechos pero Carlisle intentaba mantener la compostura, más tarde Alice y Jasper y finamente Emmett y Rose. Había un silencio sepulcral tan solo interrumpido por las ruedas de las camillas, la campana del ascensor o los pasos de los médicos y enfermeras. Pasaron seis horas desde que llagué hasta que un doctor, aún con la indumentaria requerida para la operación, salió.

-Familiares del señor Cullen- inmediatamente levanté la cabeza y me fijé en el doctor. Ahora solo me interesaba él y todo lo que estaba detrás y alrededor despareció. Nos levantamos al unísono, pero cuando iba a ponerme de pie completamente me maree y volví a caer en la silla. Rápidamente un círculo se formó a mi al alrededor y me adelanté a decirles que estaba bien. Aun así el doctor no me dejó levantarme y habló frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

-Su marido ha superado la operación. Todo ha ido bien, todo en lo referido a lo físico. En cuanto a la cabeza… hay que esperar que se le pasé el efecto de la anestesia para ver hasta que punto esta dañada.

-¿Pero está fuera de peligro no?- preguntó Esme con el corazón en la boca.

-Sí. Por el momento está estable dentro de la gravedad.

-¿Puedo…verlo?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-De momento no. Habrá que esperar que pasen unas cuantas horas y le trasladen a la U.V.I*- solté un gemido de dolor, no podría estar mucho más sin verle. Tan solo con estar en su misma habitación por cinco minutos cogería las fuerzas necesarias para soportar todo lo que viniese.- tranquilícese e intente mantenerse serena. En cuanto pueda verle le avisaremos. Eso es todo.

-Gracias doctor- dijo Carlisle con la vista perdida en el suelo.- Espere- dijo mientras el doctor se daba la vuelta- cuando mi hijo tuvo el accidente… ¿estaba en estado de embriaguez?

-No. Su tasa de alcohol no era elevada. Era equivalente a una copa de vino.

-Gracias eso es todo.

Tras la marcha del médico Jasper obligó a las mujeres, excepto a mí, a volver a casa. Al principio estuvieron reticentes a irse pero las convencí de que las llamaría en cuanto hubiese un cambio.

Carlisle usó ese mismo método conmigo cuando Emmett me quiso llevar a la cafetería. A él le costó un poco más convencerme pero finalmente lo hizo y ahora estoy frente a Emmett con un café sin tocar delante de mí.

-Bebé un poco, Edward me matará si cuando despierte se da cuenta de que he permitido que su mujer esté más de cuatro horas sin ingerir alimento alguno y creo que van más de doce.

-No puedo Emmett. No tengo hambre- dije llevando el café hacia el centro de la mesa. En ese momento rompí, no pude más y todo me superó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara a una velocidad alarmante- ¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si cuando lo haga no me recuerda? ¿Y si…?- No podía ni pensar vivir una vida sin Edward.

-Bella, Edward va a estar bien. Por nada del mundo te va a dejar sola- negué con la cabeza con la mirada fija en la mesa y llorando- escúchame. ¿Crees que mi hermano se va a ir sin tener hijos? ¿Sin ver la empresa crecer hasta que sea una de las más importantes del país? No, Bella. Él va a salir de esta, no se cuando, no se si pronto o dentro de años. Solo sé que no va a morir aquí.

Se levantó de su silla hasta acercarse a mí y me abrazó. Ese abrazo era para reconfortarme a mí pero de alguna forma también a él.

Subimos de nuevo al pasillo donde Carlisle estaba en la silla que he ocupado yo durante toda la mañana.

_3 horas después_

En este pasillo había 126 baldosas, azulejos, 13 fluorescentes, y yo me había dado muchos paseos de una punta a otra. Vi como caía el sol poco a poco hasta que en estos momentos estaba comenzando a ocultarse. Carlisle y Emmett habían bajado varias veces a la cafetería o al baño, habían hablado con sus esposas tranquilizándolas pero yo no me había separado del pasillo en ningún momento. Estaba aletargada solo podía pensar en dos cosas ''Edward no por favor'' y '' Edward va a estar bien'' me intentaba convencer a mi misma de eso, me había cegado en creer eso porque si no… iba a volverme loca.

Una enfermera miraba hacia todos los lados del hospital como si estuviese perdida hasta que fijó su mirada en mí.

-¿Es usted la señora Cullen?- yo solo la contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Puede pasar a ver a su marido. Solo cinco minutos y con ropa esterilizada. Acompáñeme por favor.- de repente en sol no se había metido del todo, sobresalían pequeños rayos, pequeñas esperanzas. Y esa noticia, se convirtió en lo mejor de todo el día.

Carlisle y Emmett me miraban asintiendo y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa cordial en sus labios para darme ánimos.

Seguí a la enfermera hasta una habitación improvisada que se encontraba entre cortinas verde claro y donde me esperaba ropa esterilizada muy parecida a la que usaba el doctor nada más salir de quirófano.

Me guió hacía una gran habitación donde había cuatro camas, dos de ellas ocupadas. A cada lado de estas había muchas máquinas que se encargaban de las constantes vitales de cada paciente. Seguí a la enfermera hasta la camilla más alejada del lado izquierdo y al pasar hacia allí vi la otra camilla. Estaba ocupada por un niño prácticamente, por sus rasgos no podía tener más de 17 años me paré un momento observándole impresionada por las heridas. Aunque en su cara se podían apreciar los rasgos estaba llena de quemaduras y costras, tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y ambas piernas vendadas.

-Accidente de moto- susurró la enfermera desde el otro lado de la habitación. Aceleré mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera mirando al suelo e impresionada por la imagen que acababa de ver.

La enfermera se quedó un paso tras de mí y hecho la cortina dándonos más intimidad.

-Recuerde cinco minutos- dijo antes de irse y cerrar completamente la cortina.

Levanté la mirada hacia la camilla donde estaba lo más importante de mi vida. Edward.

No pude evitar un sollozo seco y doloroso desde lo más profundo de mi alma al verle. Tenía la cabeza vendada y por lo poco que dejaba a la vista el vendaje, le habían rapado el pelo. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de cortes y vendas y había sombras amarillentas producidas seguramente por el betadine. También había grandes moratones. Predominaba el que estaba en el lado izquierdo que iba desde el pómulo y se perdía dentro del vendaje. Tenía un collarín que inmovilizaba el cuello. El brazo izquierdo en una escayola y no podía verle más debido a que el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto tras una sábana azul claro. Ese siempre había sido su color favorito y con el tiempo se convirtió en el mío, sin embargo ahora me parecía deprimente.

Me acerqué hasta rozarle la frente con la punta de mis dedos, un simple roce casi imperceptible. Sentía la presión del llanto en mi garganta pero me aguanté. El poco tiempo que tenía con él no iba a perderlo llorando.

Me acerqué hasta su oído y comencé a hablar en susurros.

-Edward mi amor… no puedes dejarme. No puedes, lo prometiste el día de nuestra boda y aquel maldito día en Forks. Me arrepiento de haberme separado de ti ese mes, si ahora por alguna casualidad… te vas, no podría perdonarme, no podría vivir sabiendo que desaproveché un mes contigo… Edward por favor despierta. No puedes dejarme, porque también me prometiste que íbamos a tener una gran familia, porque íbamos a irnos de vacaciones a este verano, porque quieres que la empresa crezca, porque… porque si te vas, yo me muero. Si te vas me voy detrás de ti. Eres mi vida mi amor. Por favor -dije dándole un suave beso en la oreja mientras una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Escuché pasos acercarse, supuse que la enfermera venía para alejarme de Edward. Levante la cabeza y posé mis labios sobre los suyos a modo de despedida, pero despedida temporal, con un suave roce. Levanté la mirada para hacerle una foto mental por si era la última.

-Ya han pasado los cinco minutos señora, por favor…- dijo abriendo la cortina.

-Sí, tan solo déjeme despedirme.- volvió a alejarse dándonos algo de privacidad.- te amo Edward. Pero por favor quédate con nosotros. Me da igual si tienen que pasar años, te esperaré. Pero por favor cumple tu parte del trato manteniéndote con vida. Te amo- susurré mientras pasaba mi mano de forma suave por sus dedos largos y finos, ahora sin el anillo de casado.

Volví de nuevo a la sala de espera con Carlisle y Emmett, que en cuanto me vieron corrieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Carlisle. No pude contestarle, solo tuve fuerzas para abrazarme a él y llorar todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo mientras estaba con Edward. Tardé bastantes minutos en recomponerme pero Carlisle nunca dejó de frotarme la espalda y Emmett apoyaba su mano en mi brazo dándome apoyo.

-Está… roto- dije separándome de Carlisle para hablar- tiene la cabeza completamente vendada, le han rapado el pelo, tiene la cara cubierta de hematomas y heridas. Y hasta donde he podido ver… tiene el brazo izquierdo escayolado. No puedo Emmett- dije llorando de nuevo y abrazándome a él- Edward siempre me ha protegido de todo, siempre ha sido el fuerte en esta relación y verlo tan desprotegido, tan débil…- las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el camino trazado por las anteriores.

-Bella ahora tú eres la fuerte- dijo Carlisle sentado a mi lado.

Pasaron los meses y mi vida estaba en el hospital. Conocía a todas las enfermeras y a os doctores. Incluso tomaba el café con ellos todas las mañanas desde que un día Ángela me vio desconsolada en la habitación vacía de Edward y me invitó a unirme.

Recuerdo ese día como uno de los peores desde la estancia de Edward aquí. La noche anterior había tenido una nueva crisis y lo habían vuelto a subir a la U.V.I. resultó que tenía un coagulo en la cabeza y ya le habían operado varias veces, pero la última habían dicho que ya no existía tal coagulo. Había estado sedado cuatro meses pues al no saber el daño total de la cabeza, evitaba que sufriera lo máximo posible.

Cuando estaba en la habitación con él le contaba lo que ocurría día a día, le leía libros, le hablaba de la empresa, la cual dirigía Emmett, el tiempo… cualquier cosa. El médico me había dicho que era una forma de estimularle y que incluso era posible que me oyera.

Ya no me encontraba tan desolada como en el primer mes cuando estuvo en la U.V.I y solo podía verle varios minutos al día. Su cuerpo estaba casi curado a simple vista exceptuando el vendaje de la cadera, pero ya no había cortes en su rostro ni hematomas aunque el pelo seguía teniéndolo corto debido a las operaciones.

Pasaba todo el día con el pero echaba de menos hablar con él, su voz, sus conversaciones, sus opiniones… Podía tocarle pero echaba de menos que me rodeara con sus brazos y me apretase contra su cuerpo. También me hacía falta la parte física de la relación, extrañaba el contacto de nuestros cuerpos el uno sobre el otro sin nada que nos separase, el sentirle dentro de mí, sus besos, sentirme rodeada por sus brazos y piernas. También me faltaba su olor, el hospital había absorbido todo el olor característico de Edward. Sus ojos, llevaba sin verlos cuatro meses y estaba acostumbrada a que fuesen la luz que alumbraba mi camino.

Había días en los que me desesperaba por la necesidad que tenía de él, pero en esos momentos siempre estaban Alice, Rose o Esme para recordarme que Edward estaba aquí y que la situación podría ser mucho peor.

Los días pasaban y cualquiera pensaría que estaba harta de hacer siempre lo mismo, de hablar sin obtener conversación de dormir malamente en una cama al lado de él. Ese privilegio me o había ganado debido a que me llevaba muy bien con casi todos los médicos y enfermeras el hospital.

Hoy no podría dormir en el hospital porque estaban hasta arriba de gente y necesitaban esa cama. Al principio pensé en dormir en el sillón de falso cuero al lado de él pero Esme me lo prohibió. Así que hoy dormiría en la cama de Edward pero separada de él por primera vez desde que pasó el accidente.

Estábamos viendo la tele en el salón todos juntos, yo no prestaba atención a la película, estaba más pendiente del teléfono por si surgía algún imprevisto cuando me llegó a la memoria una pelea con Edward y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro sin evitar ocultarlas. Alice me abrazó y provocó que todos me mirasen.

-Eh… dijo Alice para consolarme- ¿Qué pasa? Edward está bien tranquila- dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Alice y si… y si algún día olvido como era su voz, o como de suave era su piel o... su olor- nuevas lágrimas caían de mis ojos debido a la desesperación de que eso llegara a suceder.

-Eso no va a pasar tranquila. Y si algún día ocurre debido a los años, siempre lo recordarás en tu corazón Bella- me tranquilizó Esme.

Entre todos consiguieron calmarme y me dormí en un sueño interrumpido varias veces hasta que fue lo suficientemente de día como para ir al hospital.

Cuando llegué todas las enfermeras me miraban con una gran sonrisa que yo intenté devolverlas pero no pude porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin mover los músculos de la boca para sonreír y porque estaba algo perdida. ¿Cuál era la buena noticia?

Llegué a la habitación de Edward para encontrarla… ¿vacía? Un ataque de pánico me invadió, tragué fuerte y salí a buscar a una enfermera. Antes de salir me encontré con el doctor Raver, el que llevaba con Edward desde su ingreso en el hospital.

-¿Doctor dónde está Edward?- le exigí.

-Tranquila Bella- ya nos tuteábamos- está haciéndose unas pruebas…

-¿Para qué? ¿Le ha dado otra crisis? ¿Le tenéis que volver a operar?- pregunté resignada.

-Tranquila Bella, todo está bien. Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Las pruebas tardarán todavía así que porque no vas a la cafetería. Creo que Ángela termina su turno dentro de cinco minutos y seguro pasará a por un café.

Le hice caso y me tomé un café con Ángela la cual no sabía nada de Edward ya que ella trabajaba en cardiología.

Subí en mi mundo personal hasta la habitación de Edward, confundida y un poco cabreada porque pensaba que todos lo sabían y no me lo querían decir y si era malo era mejor saberlo cuanto antes para digerirlo antes.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación salía de ella el doctor Rever.

-Hay alguien que te busca- me dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sería Alice o alguien de la familia.

Entré y no vi a nadie así que comencé a quitarme el abrigo y los guantes mientras pensaba que iba a contarle a Edward hoy.

-Hola Edward- dije desde el perchero sin entrar a la habitación todavía- ¿sabes? Tu hermana está loca. Ha comprado cinco jerséis exactamente iguales pero de diferente color y un par de zapatos para cada uno. Yo la quitaría la tarjeta de crédito, ¿y tú?- hubo un gran silencio como siempre pero de repente oí una garganta aclararse.

-Yo… tam...bién- corrí hasta ponerme en frente de su camilla pensando que estaba loca. Ahora oía la voz de Edward. Oh dios. Pero al mirar hacia la camilla pude ver lo ojos verdes que alumbraban mi vida pero me habían dejado a oscuras los últimos meses.

Edward estaba despierto, había vuelto, podía hablar, me recordaba. Corrí a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. La mano derecha de Edward me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarme.

-Shhh- susurró muy bajo. Le debía de costar hablar tras cuatro meses callado.

-¡Oh Edward!- levanté la cabeza para observarlo bien y tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- volví a llorar pero ahora reía al mismo tiempo. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y presioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos en un roce de reconocimiento. Pero parece que Edward no tenía los mismos planes ya que con su mano buena me sujeto la cabeza y así profundizar el beso.

-Bella…- susurró con admiración- le brillaban los ojos.- mi Bella…- volvimos a besarnos pero con más ansia, recuperando los meses perdidos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté separándome de él.

-Mhmmm- contestó mirándome con los ojos entonados.

-Dios como te he echado de menos- contesté abrazándole. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero ahora eran lágrimas pequeñas, ligeras- no vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca.- le amenacé. Me contestó simplemente negando con la cabeza.

Una enfermera entró para revisarle la cadera y hacerle algunas preguntas, yo esperé afuera a que terminara aun en estado de shock y alerta por si esto era un sueño y en algún momento me despertaba sola en la cama de un hospital con Edward al lado sedado.

Volví a entrar en la habitación cuando salió la enfermera y Edward hizo sitio en su cama al lado izquierdo para que me sentara con él, pero lo rechacé por mido a hacerle daño.

Él frunció el ceño y me miró intentando averiguar algo pero no sabía el qué. Me senté en el que se había convertido en mi sillón favorito, al lado de su cama y le tomé la mano como tantas veces había hecho pero con la diferencia de que esta vez su mano también envolvía la mía.

-Cuéntame que me he perdido.- dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas y haciendo círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

-Realmente nada, te he contado todos los días las novedades- le informé con una sonrisa que intentó contestar pero le salió una mueca de dolor- Llamaré a una enfermera

-No, estoy bien.- dijo pidiéndomelo también con la mirada- solo me gustaría saber…- calló repentinamente y parecía no tener intenciones de volver a hablar.

-Edward, dime, lo que sea. He echado tanto de menos tu voz que te escucharía hasta hablar en latín- él sonrió pero no era la sonrisa. Algo le preocupaba y yo lo iba a averiguar- ¿Qué se está cociendo en esa cabecita? – pregunté tocándole la frente.

-Solo quiero saber si durante el periodo en el que he estado… inconsciente tú has encontrado a…- no me podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Edward no! ¡Claro que no!- dije levantando un poco la voz.- he estado aquí de sol a sol y durmiendo en esa cama de ahí- señalé la cama de su lado con un movimiento de cabeza- contigo.

Me miraba con una sonrisa, esta sí era la sonrisa.

-Eres bobo- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento. Perdóname. – pidió abrazándome.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- le dije dándole un beso.

Durante esa semana volví a ser yo. Edward estaba aquí, hablábamos, nos besábamos, también discutimos… pero no me importaba. Ahora las discusiones no me asustaban como antes. Después de haberle visto durante cuatro meses con los ojos cerrados y sin dar señales de vida salvo el pitido del monitor al que estaba conectado, las discusiones eran una parte buena de la relación. En este momento yo no podía ver partes malas.

Edward estuvo un mes más en el hospital pero con su insistencia los médicos le dejaron ir a casa. Cuando llegamos a casa me sentí un poco avergonzada.

Estaba sucia, había polvo y pelusas y olía a cerrado.

-Hogar, sucio hogar- bromeó dándome un codazo con su brazo izquierdo recién liberado de la escayola.

-No te pases, alguien me ha tenido encerrada en un hospital cuatro meses.- me cogió de la cintura para pegarme más a él y comenzamos a besarnos. Edward tiró la muleta que debía utilizar al suelo y comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta.

-Edward no podemos- dije separándome de él.

-Claro que sí, estamos en casa. De nuevo en casa.- dijo volviendo a besarme.

-Pero puedo hacerte daño- le contesté preocupada.

-No pienses en eso, tú nunca me harás daño.- volvimos a besarnos y comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa. Solo estábamos en ropa interior y sin dejar de besarnos subimos las escaleras hacia nuestro dormitorio, ese que hacía meses que no era ocupado.

Me tumbó suavemente sobre el edredón blanco y se posiciono encima de mí. Con una mano me levantó lo suficiente como para quitarme el sujetador y con extrema lentitud fue dejando poco a poco visibles mis pechos. Nada más verlos los acarició con la punta de los dedos de cada mano y se irguieron rápidamente.

Comenzó a besar mi canalillo y cada vez los besos iban más a la derecha hasta que llegaron a mi pecho izquierdo. Lo besó mientras me miraba y provocó que me excitase un poco más. Con su otra mano masajeó el otro y después a la inversa.

Puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y me levantó para poder besarme mejor el abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas grises con encaje en los bordes. Quitó las manos de mi espalda y con una comenzó a masajearme de nuevo uno de mis pechos mientras que con el dedo índice de la otra separaba mis braguitas de mi piel. Su dedo encontró mi clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo únicamente con su dedo por debajo de mi ropa interior. Dio un fuerte tirón de mis braguitas y las…rompió. Las tiró hacia atrás y abrió mis piernas hasta colocar la cabeza entre ellas. Me dio un suave beso en mi centro y después comenzó a mover su lengua contra mí.

Estaba a punto de correrme, un solo toque más y llegaría al cielo.

-Edwa….rd- le llamé para avisarle de que no me faltaba mucho.

-No te contengas mi amor, dámelo.- volvió a besar mi centro introduciendo un poco su lengua y me corrí. Fuerte. Llegué al cielo pasando por todas las capas de la atmósfera en un segundo.

Edward subió hasta colocarse a mi altura me beso suavemente. Poco a poco me colocó encima de él. Para colocarme mejor me levanté un poco y él aprovechó eso para jugar con un pene en mi pubis excitándome más si cabe. Colocó su pene en mi entrada e introdujo solo el glande provocándome. Solté un gemido ahogado y poco a poco bajé hasta que estuvo por completo en mí. Nos miramos fijamente, nos besamos y comenzamos a movernos en un delicioso vaivén haciéndonos gemir debido al roce y también al tiempo que llevábamos sin estar juntos. Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo. Comencé a sentir el roce de sus muslos en mi trasero más continuamente. Incrementando el placer. Yo estaba al límite y por los rasgos de su cara también él. Terminó dentro de mí con un sonoro gruñido y besándome de forma desesperada. No paró de moverse en mi interior y yo llegué segundos después agitando todo mi cuerpo contra él. Me quedé recuperando la respiración entre sus piernas y apoyada en su pecho y entonces recordé algo.

-¿Edward puedo pedirte una cosa?- dije dándome la vuelta y apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para poder observarle.

-Sabes que todo lo que me pidas lo tendrás cielo- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Quiero que tengamos un hijo- Edward se quedó impresionado mirándome fijamente y paró de acariciarme la mejilla- Sé que decidimos esperar después de… la pérdida, pero cuando estuviste en esa cama durante tantos meses… y pensaba… pensaba- hice un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas- que quizás nunca más despertarías ansiaba con mi vida el tener una parte de ti.

Edward se me quedó mirando e incluso parecía que no respiraba.

-Edward, ¿puedes decir algo por favor?- él se limitó a sonreír y a hacer que llegase a su altura para besarme. Mientras nos besábamos posó una mano en mi vientre y un calor desconocido se implantó allí. Nos separamos sonriendo y Edward me miraba como si pudiese traspasar mi alma.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Pues que habrá que practicar- dijo posicionándose encima de mí para ''practicar''.

De eso hacía seis meses y aún no conseguía quedarme embarazada. Había ido a diferentes ginecólogos para asegurarme de que el aborto que sufrí hace años no fuese el motivo de que ahora no me quedase embarazada. También me había llevado algunas desilusiones, a veces tenía un retraso de una semana, o como máximo dos, pero siempre me venía la regla. Todos los especialistas a los que fui coincidían en lo mismo, que como llevaba tomando la píldora tantos años ahora iba a costar un poco quedarme embarazada.

Edward iba a rehabilitación pero contra orden médica había vuelto a trabajar en la empresa. Poco a poco nuestras vidas se habían vuelto a encarrilar y ahora el episodio vivido siete meses atrás había quedado como una pesadilla lejana.

Volvía a ser navidad y esta fecha que antes tanto me gustaba ahora me llenaba de angustia. En navidad fue cuando ocurrió el accidente de Edward y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Era 18 de diciembre y habíamos decorado la casa el fin de semana anterior. Pusimos tantas luces que Emmett bromeó sobre que parecía un puticlub. Hoy Edward tenía una revisión rutinaria como cada mes y yo una prueba de embarazo que recoger a la misma hora. Tenía un retraso de tres semanas y nunca se me había retrasado tanto la regla eso lo tomaba como un buen presentimiento.

Desee buena suerte a Edward pero no podía evitar que el miedo se instalase en mi sistema por si algún resultado salía mal. No sería capaz de volver a pasar por todo lo de hace un año.

Me dieron el sobre con los resultados pero decidí abrirlos con Edward. Esperé en la sala de espera a que saliese de la consulta, pero llevaba casi una hora allí y Edward no aparecía. Entre en el pasillo de consultas y pregunté a una enfermera, Emily creo que se llamaba, si sabía algo de Edward. No me contestó con un simple gesto me llevó hacia las habitaciones. Esto cada vez me gustaba menos abrí la puerta y me encontré a Edward con la bata de hospital puesta, esa bata que estaba en todas mis pesadillas y al doctor Raver hablando con él. Al parecer algo en los resultados no había salido según lo esperado y decidieron internarle para no llevarnos ningún susto. Mejor prevenir que curar.

Edward llevaba cinco días ingresado. Había podido hablar poco con él ya que cuando terminaba las pruebas estaba agotado y caía profundamente dormido. Al segundo día de estar ingresado me preguntó por los resultados del embarazo. ¡Mierda los resultados! Los había olvidados con el ingreso de Edward. Se los di y le pedí que los viera él primero. Los leyó atentamente y cuando terminó me dedicó una mirada de decepción y negando con la cabeza. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y Edward las quitó rápidamente prometiéndome que nunca iba a abandonarme de nuevo.

De repente se comenzamos a escuchar la canción de _Train Shake Up Christmas. _Nos separamos mirándonos confusos el uno al otro y salí a preguntar que era esa música a una enfermera. Esta me contestó que era el musical navideño que se hacía cada año en el hospital. Le pregunté si podría ir Edward y me dijo que sí, sin ningún problema.

Cogidos de la mano llegamos hasta la sección de pediatría. Entramos a una sala donde había niños que estaban en el hospital con sus padres, abuelos, tíos, gente que venía tan solo para verlos sin ser familia y todos los niños llevaban un gorro de navidad. Nos contagiaron la alegría que sentían y de cierta forma reconfortaron todos los golpes que me había dado la vida en este último año. Al final todos terminamos cantando el:

_**Shake up the happiness**_

_**Wake up the happiness**_

_**Shake up the happiness**_

_**It's Christmas time**_

Esa noche dormimos los dos en el hospital pero a diferencia de las otras veces. Dormimos en la misma cama y Edward me abrazaba.

Ese día no sé porque no quise levantarme. Nada más oír el pitido del monitor al que estaba conectado Edward me trasladé 7 meses atrás y pensé que iba a despertar en la cama de al lado viendo a Edward inmóvil luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Pero unos labios conocidos me despertaron dándome suaves besos en el hombro.

-Levanta dormilona. ¿No querrás que las enfermeras te vean así conmigo en un hospital, no? No es ético- dijo imitándome. Antes de que le diesen el alta Edward insistía casi a diario en hacer el amor en el hospital pero a mí me parecía poco ético y muy arriesgado. Podía llegar cualquiera y pillarnos infraganti.

-Mmmm ya voy.- me puse en pie y comencé otro día como los últimos cuatro.

Esa noche era navidad, eran las ocho de la noche y Edward y yo estábamos en una discusión. Él quería que me fuera a casa de sus padres a cenar como cada año y yo quería quedarme con él.

-Bella, no me hagas enfadar. Vete donde mi madre, cena, disfruta, diviértete, olvídate por unas horas de que estoy aquí, por favor mi amor- me pidió mirándome profundamente y acariciándome el brazo- No me va a pasar nada y quiero que tengas una buena Nochebuena. El año pasado tampoco la tuviste. Así que vamos, ve a cenar donde mi madre.- yo resoplé frustrada y vencida.

Con una sonrisa vencedora se estiró en la camilla hasta darme un suave beso en los labios que yo profundicé. Tenía muchísimo miedo de dejarle solo. Si pasaba algo y no estaba presente me moriría.

Salí de morros del hospital y llegué a casa de mi suegra a cenar lo más rápido posible y volver al hospital. El salón de Esme simulaba una _**noche **_de navidad _**perfecta.**_ Cenamos entre risas y sin prisa siempre con el móvil en sonido y a mi lado por si surgía algo. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cada minuto que estaba lejos de Edward me ponía más impaciente. Antes del postre sonó mi móvil. Todos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Sí?- pregunté con un hilo de voz temerosa por la respuesta.

-Señora Cullen venga al hospital cuanto antes por favor.- no necesité más para salir volando hacia mi choche. Hice caso omiso a los ofrecimientos de Rose o Jasper para llevarme al hospital alegando que no podía conducir en mi estado. Volé hacia el hospital y como era Nochebuena y era tarde el tráfico era leve y pude ir deprisa.

Cuando llegué al hospital corrí hacia la habitación de Edward para encontrármela vacía. Estaba teniendo un deja-vu. Hice ademán de salir al pasillo para preguntar por él a una enfermera pero me encontré con el doctor Raver en la puerta. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y eso solo hizo que se acrecentaran mis nervios.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y negó con la cabeza para confirmarme lo que llevaba pensando desde que sonó mi móvil. Edward me había dejado.

Comencé a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente y en doctor me abrazó para intentar tranquilizarme pero comencé a darle puñetazos en el pecho debido al dolor que sentía por dentro. Lloraba y gritaba NO, NO una y otra vez mientras que daba golpes en el pecho cada vez más suaves al doctor. Finalmente caí en el suelo rendida, llorando. El doctor Raver me intentó explicar que Edward murió de un derrame interno que no se había dado cuenta de su existencia a tiempo.

Yo lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento desde esta mañana y aún así me había dejado convencer por él para que me fuera a casa de su madre y desperdiciar los últimos momentos a su lado.

No sé si lo pedí o me llevaron allí directamente pero de un momento a otro había dejado de llorar tendida en el suelo para llorar al lado del cuerpo inerte de Edward.

Dicen que el entierro del amor de mi vida fue muy emotivo y que casi nadie se libró de las lágrimas. Que había mucha gente ya que Edward era muy querido por todos. Dicen porque yo no fui. Me lo prohibió el médico debido a que estaba en una depresión tan profunda que terminé por no alimentarme y me tuvieron que mantener viva a base de suero.

Habían venido a verme toda mi familia, mis amigos y mis compañeros del trabajo pero no hablé con ninguno. Hoy era año nuevo y yo seguía en el hospital con la mirada perdida a través del ventanal viendo la puesta de sol. Esta vez ya no había rayos de sol, no había esperanza. Se había ido y no había cumplido con su parte del trato. Los años ya me daban igual pues _**No quería empezar otro año nuevo sin besarle. **_Pero eso ya era imposible.

Un mes después me habían dado el alta y mi madre me llevaba en silla de ruedas hasta el coche pero antes de montarme en él una voz me llamó a lo lejos.

-¡Bella!- era Ángela.

-Solo quería despedirme de ti y decirte que Papá Noel te dejó tu regalo en el árbol de pediatría- dijo conduciéndome de nuevo hacia a dentro.

Llegamos al árbol y tan solo quedaba un regalo. Era cuadrado y fino lo desenvolví y vi que era un disco. El disco de Train con la canción Shake Up Christmas incluida. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis hinchados ojos.

-Pero no es todo, ¿verdad doctor Raver?- subí la mirada para ver como asentía con la cabeza el hombre que se había convertido en mi padre dentro de este hospital.

-Edward pidió que le estrageran semen y lo guardáramos para cuando quisieses utilizarlo. Así que Edward no se ha ido del todo. Aún puedes tener una pequeña parte de él.

Esa tarde en el hospital la vida volvió a mí. Tuve que esperar algunos meses hasta que la anemia abandonase mi cuerpo para poder inseminarme. Pero ahora estaba embarazada de siete meses y mimada por los Cullen. Había vuelto un poco de felicidad a esta casa aun que nunca jamás se volvió a celebrar una navidad en casa de los Cullen.

**Chicas no sé vosotras pero yo estoy llorando a moco tendido. Gracias por leer este one-shoot express. Elaborado en tan solo un día.**

**Bellabradshaw.**


	2. votaciones

**HOLA!**

**Bueno… primero las aclaraciones, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Esto no es un capítulo, ni nada por el estilo entre otras cosas porque esta historia no va a tener continuación. Esto es una nota de autor (sí, esas odiosas notas con las que nos emocionamos pensando que es un capítulo pero no) para informaros de cómo votar por mí o votar en general.**

**Las organizadoras del concurso han decidido hacer una ****semifinal**** y una ****final**** debido a la gran cantidad de historias participantes en el concurso.**

**Os explico; las historias se han separado en ****tres grupos****. Las votaciones para el primer grupo compuesto por 22 OS han empezado hoy (24) hasta el 28 de diciembre. Para el segundo compuesto por 21 OS (en el cual está ''La muerte no es más dulce en navidad'') las votaciones van del 29 de diciembre hasta el 2 de enero. Y finalmente para el tercer grupo se podrá votar desde el 3 al 7 de enero.**

**Los que consigan más votos de cada grupo entrarán en la ****final****, en total serán 21 OS, y se podrá votar por ellos desde el 8 hasta el 14 de enero. Los ****resultados**** saldrán el 15 de enero.**

**Para las que nunca habéis votado en un concurso os explico; en la página oficial del contest. http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u /3429837 /Contest_ Sintiendo_ la_ Navidad (sin espacios)**

**Justo debajo del nombre den contest hay unas barras de colores donde pone ''** Poll: PRIMER GRUPO SEMIFINAL DE PARTICIPANTES DEL CONTEST SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD. ¿CUÁL FUE TU OS FAVORITO? Vote now!''

**Bien pues pincháis en vote now y os saldrá un desplegable con las historias de cada grupo marcáis con un tic (a la derecha de cada historia). Solo se puede votar a tres. Y finalmente abajo a la derecha dais a una cajita que pone ''vote'' y ya habréis puesto vuestro granito de arena para que gane vuestra historia favorita.**

**Yo ya he hecho tic en mis OS favoritos del primer grupo, ¿y vosotras?**

**Y dicho esto, solo despedirme y decir que gane el mejor.**

**Os deseo una feliz navidad, un fin de año alucinante y un nuevo año lleno de éxito y felicidad.**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis regalado un review o un favorito. Perdonadme por haceros llorar, pero no para todo el mundo la navidad es feliz y por eso están estas maravillosas historias, para hacernos felices aunque sea dentro de una pantalla de ordenador.**

**FELICES FIESTAS BELLA BRADSHAW!**

**(Si algo de las votaciones no se entiende, por favor mandadme un PM)**


End file.
